Ranma The Mermaid
by kellym01
Summary: what happened when ranma was kidnapped a few months after birth by genma and nodoka from ariel, eric and melody...now 17 years old he has a strange dream and meets his true family and discovers his true heritage, what could possibly go wrong? A/N i do not own ranma 1/2 or the little mermaid rated T just in case plz R
1. Chapter 1

Ranma was asleep. A soft, serene voice surrounded Ranma in his nightmare, he was been dragged down by all his fiancés and so called friends, pulled into the darkness until the voice rang through his mind.

"Ranma listen to me, and listen well, people who call themselves your family are not your family" the voice warned as the figures of nodoka and genma appeared smirking evilly at Ranma.

"You mean mom and pops?" Ranma questioned the voice.

"they are not your parents, they stole you a few months after you were born, we had given a couple of weary travellers a bed for the night and they repaid us by getting up early raiding the kitchen and taking our only son, my only son, we searched all over for you but we couldn't find you, we have been travelling the world since, you have now come of age Ranma, you will notice changes, but listen to the silent song in your heart, dive into the river and follow that sound of my voice and you shall find your true family" the voice said sweetly as the bright yellow fog like substance of her voice surrounded Ranma, Ranma then embraced the feeling of the voice and noticed it sounded familiar.

"Who are you, how do you know me and why does your voice sound so familiar?" Ranma yelled at the darkness, searching for the figure and listening for her voice.

"I am your mother Ranma your true birth mother" the voice replied, Ranma was about to ask more questions, but was suddenly under water, in the koi pond, Ranma gasped as bubbles floated out of his mouth, yet he wasn't worried of drowning, he felt at peace, at home under water, anger then boiled up inside him as he remembered what had happened pop had thrown him in the pond to wake him up, Ranma now a girl shot out of the koi pond and got in the anything goes fighting stance and glared at his 'pop'. "Gee pop can't at least sleep on my birthday" Ranma yelled, today was his 17th birthday.

"No son of mine sleeps all day like a little weak link" genma retorted.

Ranma's anger increased and her burning red aura could be seen a mile away, her eyes then glowed a slight yellow, a wordless song then thundered through her heart and her mind and filled him up, Ranma then embraced the song within her, her aura then diminished and as the sound washed over her mind her hair began to turn black again and when Ranma opened his eyes again, he was in his male form.

"and who said I was your son" Ranma yelled without thinking, he then heard what he said, his body had acted without him willing it, little did he know the outburst came from the magic within him he had inherited from his mothers side of the family, his true mother.

"what are you talking about Ranma, of course I'm your father and as your father I demand you tell the secret to how you control your curse" genma yelled back, Ranma left his fighting stance and smirked at his 'pop' and ran full speed out of the Tendo residence, with genma running after him. '_Some birthday…err what am I complaining about all my days are like this'_ Ranma thought to himself, he then neared the fence he normally walked on to get to school, on the other side of the fence was a river, Ranma then felt something within him tell him to jump into the water, with the day going as it was Ranma could only say one thing "why not, anything's better than 'pop' trying to trick me to marry Akane" (he had heard genma and soun that night before, they were going to get Ranma to marry Akane during the fake surprise party without him knowing it, I wonder how they'd manage that) Ranma then jumped over the fence and dived into the water and remained under water as he swam away from genma, he then heard the wordless song, in his heart and followed it.

Meanwhile…

"Mom are you sure he's here?" melody asked as she turned to her mother. (they had moved to Japan in hopes of finding Ranma, after all the travellers were Japanese also nerima seemed to suffer a lot of havoc thanks to certain adolescents so why not start there).

"I'm sure melody, can't you sense him melody" Ariel asked her daughter. Melody then closed her eyes and felt the presence of something, something that was getting closer by the minute.

"Yeah I can" melody said excitedly as she smiled at her mother and hugged her.

"He'll be here soon" Ariel said as she hugged her daughter and patted the back of her head.

Back with Ranma…

Ranma's curse had reactivated, she was still underwater and following the song, genma had long since given up the chase and had decided to wait for him at the Tendo residence, thinking he would return sooner or later, after all he has yet to eat anything. Ranma then noticed her legs had begun to feel weird, she then turned and saw them in a whirl pool and glowing, it lasted for only a minute and when it faded instead of two legs she saw a crimson tail and a top she now wore shells instead of her usual red Chinese attire. Ranma then instead of freaking out felt that all his answers lay a head of him, she swam and continued to follow the song, feeling more at home the more she remained in the water and beneath the surface.

She then stopped and looked up at the surface and heard the wordless song, Ranma began to surface and pulled herself onto the grassy shore, as soon as Ranma's tail had dried off it had split back into too legs and she was wearing her normal black, baggy kung-fu pants and red Chinese attire top, Ranma then felt herself change again and when she looked down at herself, she saw she was now a he again, he then heard the song of his heart again and followed it towards a house he then nervously knocked on the door, the door then slid open and a 16 year old girl with black hair in a pony tail stood their and her eyes widened at the site of Ranma.

"is your name Ranma perchance?" she questioned, Ranma was slightly surprised she knew his name. _'pop better no have got me engaged again' _Ranma thought to himself before replying.

"yeah…" before Ranma could get another word in the girl jumped up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a hug.

"melody who is it?" a soft voice asked from within the house, soon after a woman with red hair, like Ranma's girl form appeared aside a man with black hair, like Ranma's male form.

"it's Ranma mom it's Ranma" the girl named melody screamed as she let go of Ranma, tears streaming down her face, accompanied by a huge grin.

"oh Ranma" the red head said before she too hugged him as did the man. They then pulled away "I know you'll have questions, but they will be answered in time, all that's important though is we're a family again.


	2. Chapter 2

"okay Ranma now listen, you are half mermaid and since you have become of age you will start to develop mermaid abilities, when ever you have contact with water you will take on mermaid form regardless of temperature, like melody here and me except I have more control over it and can will my tale to appear and disappear for your tails to disappear they need to be dry" Ariel explained to Ranma who was taking this seemingly well.

"okay so your saying I can control water?" Ranma asked.

"yes" Ariel replied simply.

"and I'm royalty, the 8th in line for the Atlantica throne and next in line for your kingdom?" Ranma asked, half mermaid fine it was royalty he couldn't believe.

"more or less yes" Ariel answered. "oh and look at the time you and melody better get to school" Ariel added when she saw the time.

Tendo complex…

"I wonder where Ranma is, he hasn't come back since that little fight you and him had yesterday" soun said at the dining table.

"probably living it up with some slut" Akane retorted with her usual logic as her anger continued to rise.

"now don't say that Akane he loves you I'm sure he's just training" soun said.

"like I care" Akane shot back as she left and headed to school.

Ranma and melody…

"so you can turn into a mermaid" Ranma said hoping to start a conversation.

"yeah, I was early because of all the magic I came into contact with grand father and sea witches" melody explained she had told Ranma of her and her mothers experiences with sea witches the day before.

They neared the school gates. "Melody stay with me, okay this school is dangerous" Ranma warned as they walked through the gate.

"Ranma Saotome prepare to surrender your hold on the pig tailed girl and the fair maiden Akane" kuno yelled as he swung his wooden sword at Ranma, Ranma was about to use his classic block when melody whispered in his ear.

"don't you see it Ranma the water particles surrounding the wooden sword and the lunatic, use your abilities and control them, draw them away" melody whispered, Ranma then smirked as he knew what she meant, he then thrust his arm out and manipulated water molecules with his hand and drew them out of the wooden sword and manipulated them into a sword of ice and held it up and kuno stopped in his tracks.

"so you finally show your true colours you sorcerer" kuno yelled, he was about to thrust his sword at Ranma, however, as he picked the speed up the sword began to fall a part into sun baked dust, he hadn't noticed Ranma, drawing the water out of the sword caused it to become brittle end weak. Ranma then performed a rolling kick and kicked kuno into a wall and into unconsciousness Ranma then looked at the sword and began to float it about a meter in front of them and willed the particles to weaken and separate, soon the sword was water and flopped down to the ground with a splash.

"I did it" Ranma gasped, "but why didn't you do it, you knew what to do?" Ranma questioned as he turned to his sister.

"yeah, I can't do it I haven't reached the age of seventeen and that's when our full powers come in, all I can do is take on mermaid form, where as you can do that and you have all the powers that come with it" melody explained.

Akane then walked through the gates and saw Ranma with melody and instantly assumed the worst of him and began running at him ready to whack him with her mallet, melody saw this and pushed Ranma out of the way and was hit in the gut by the mallet which twisted and headed upward knocked her all the way from her gut to her chin, melody then went flying into the wall and fell out of the melody shaped hole in the wall to the ground, unconscious, her head was bleeding as was her arm, Ranma then ran towards his sister and crouched down next to her and turned her so she faced the sky and he rested her head on his knee and checked her neck for a pulse and was relieved to find that she was still alive.

"Ranma you pervert" Akane roared as she began running at Ranma with her mallet raised high ready to strike again not caring about hitting melody full on or that she might be seriously injured, big mistake. Ranma then turned to Akane and glared at her and could see all the water in her body and weapon, he then raised his arm and he began twisting his fingers and Akane found she couldn't move, Ranma then twisted his wrist and Akane fell to her knees and her hand smacked on to the ground, she was in agonizing pain, yet she couldn't move, she then watched as her mallet became dust and the water within it wrapped around her arms and began to squeeze her arm as hard as humanly possible before freezing. Akane could only gasp as she felt the cold ice squeeze her arm, Ranma then twisted his wrist again and Akane fell to the ground sprawled out and felt herself being forced into the ground, no one could see Ranma's eyes as they were hidden by his hair, however, no one dared to intervene as they either saw this as a normal day, were terrified of Ranma or simply didn't care.

"Ranma don't I'm…fine" melody said weekly as she opened her eyes, "just hover water over my injuries and concentrate and you will be able to heal me" melody added, Ranma then melted the ice on Akane's arms, still not letting her get up, he then healed melody and made sure the remains of the water didn't touch her, Ranma then helped melody to her feet and turned to Akane and approached her, raised his arm again to only let it drop and Akane felt her limbs respond to her, she could move again, she then staggered to her feet and glared at Ranma.

"Ranma you…" Akane started while gritting her teeth.

"oh zip it Akane you're the one in the wrong here, you attacked melody for no reason" Ranma yelled at her.

"so what she's just another of your bimbo sluts, they'll be another along in a few minutes" Akane retorted angrily.

"how dare you call her that" Ranma yelled as he raised his hand and forced her to the ground again, only this time he allowed her to hold herself up with her arms "how dare you attack my sister then call her a slut" Ranma yelled.

"yeah right you don't have a sister, you're an only child" Akane retorted.

Ranma's anger began to boil and was about to erupt until melody put her hand on Ranma's shoulder and shook her head, Ranma then released his hold on Akane.

"your wrong Akane, me and melody are sisters, genma is not my father and nodoka's not my mother" Ranma replied and then took melody to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma and melody sat in class, next to each other, Hinako was teaching them and was keeping a close eye on Ranma and melody, melody slid her seat a little closer to Ranma when she spotted all the looks she was getting of either lust or hate, Ranma then turned and saw the looks and simply cracked his fists and everyone backed off and looked away.

"listen Ranma no one and I repeat no one threatens my students or disciplines them but me" the teacher yelled as she pulled out a ten yen coin "ten yen satsu" she yelled, Ranma then blocked melody and felt the pull of his energy as his aura was been sucked up by the coin, 5 minutes had passed and Ranma still stood which confused hinako as normally students became helpless and beaten instantly, Ranma then thought of something and smirked, he figured because his mermaid heritage had awakened that his energy reserves were released slower and had more energy now, he then twisted his wrist and some of the moisture left hinako's hand and filled the coin until it rusted, however, it still slightly worked so Ranma then pulled all the moisture out of it and threw it to the floor and anyone who had been staring at his sister which was most of the class including Akane, the coin then fell to dust in hinako's hand, the teacher gasped and looked down at the pile of dust now on her desk.

"Now listen here teach if you put my sister in danger like that again I won't be so nice" Ranma said angrily.

After school…

Ranma and melody walked out of the building, Ranma then headed down the route which would take them to the Tendo's residence. "Ranma why are we going this way?" melody asked nervously.

"I have something to do concerning genma and all the hell he put me through" Ranma replied.

"hi Ranma" a voice said, a voice Ranma new far too well, he then turned to see,

"Nabiki and what may I ask do you want?" Ranma asked, ready to pull another water trick.

"just wondering why you didn't come home yesterday and turn up to school today with another girl" Nabiki responded.

"I'm moving out Nabiki and this 'girl' is my sister, I have found my true family, my biological family" Ranma said before continuing with melody, Nabiki just smirked, thinking about how much money she could get from this development if she got home first and followed this through.

Tendo complex…

Ranma and melody walked through the gate and saw genma already waiting for him.

"Ranma how dare you run away and meet some girl when your engaged how much of an dishonourable son can I have, well it looks like I'll have to beat it into you" genma yelled as he ran at Ranma, Ranma just smirked and used the mans own sweat to activate his curse before using his own sweat as a force and knocked him into the wall.

"well genma perhaps you don't recognize this 'girl' perhaps from a kingdom far away when you stayed with the king and queen for a night" genma began to sweat "you know where you stole there food, but perhaps I should be more specific after all you stole so much food from many different people and their families didn't you where you stole their only son" Ranma roared genma began to shake "yeah I know what you did you took me from my family got me cursed put me through hell, got me engaged several times and you put my family through hell, well this 'girl' is my sister" Ranma roared and his aura flared, dark red and as tall as a skyscraper, Ranma then felt melody hug his arm and felt his anger diminish, he didn't want to lose his family because of the anger genma had engraved into in him, Ranma then headed to his room and emerged with a small bag he was about to leave until there was another interruption.

"where do you think your going Ranma you are to marry my Akane" soun yelled.

"I'm not marrying anyone genma said one of your daughters will marry his son, however, he doesn't have a son, he kidnapped me and I've only just got my family back and my father isn't trying to marry me off for a free meal and my mother isn't trying to get me to have a wife and several mistresses they care about me as does my sister and I care about them, so I'm not going to let promises from a man with no honour drag me down as far as I'm concerned the engagement is null and void and now if you'll excuse me, me and melody are going home" Ranma replied and left the Tendo residence. Ranma and melody then crossed the small road and prepared to jump over the fence when Ranma's danger sense went off, he then pulled melody out of the way as a part of the fence exploded into rubble and a cloud of dust and when it began to clear a shadowy figure began to form and once it was cleared Ryoga stood there glaring at Ranma. He then turned and ran towards them.

"Ranma prepare to die" he yelled, Ranma then slid his leg under Ryoga and he fell to the ground.

"come on melody lets go home" Ranma said as he picked melody up bridal style and jumped over the fence and into the river and let go of melody and they watched each other in amazement as their legs merged into tales, Ranma had turned into a girl, he has yet to realize what happened that day when he turned back without water, they both had crimson tales the two of them then swam home and looked around at the life in the lake with wonder.


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma and melody were at school. It was lunch time. "Kiekies should not be causing trouble and threatening teachers don't ya know hmm?" principle kuno said as he approached Ranma and melody with his usual grin.

"Go away" Ranma said annoyed already knowing what the principle was going to say and do.

"No, no kiekie you be causing problems for teachers you need to learn so here have a coconut" he said as passed a coconut to them, melody looked at it confused, Ranma then quickly through it into the air and they all watched as it exploded in mid air "oh so kiekie no like coconuts huh here have a pineapple" principle kuno said as he passed a pineapple to melody who threw it back at him scared after seeing the pineapple, principle kuno caught it with both hands and sweat dropped and began sweetening and passed it back to melody who passed it back and this continued until it went boom, just in front of principle kuno's head. Ranma smirked at the sight of the pathetic principle who now laid unconscious on the ground, then he heard something that made his blood run cold, thunder he then looked up at the forming clouds and grabbed melody's hand and ran towards the school gate before jumping over it and heading towards the nearest body of water, Nabiki saw this and smirked, feeling she was about to get some dirt she could use later, so she followed them by climbing a tree and jumping onto the school wall before jumping down and then froze as she saw Ranma and melody, the rain had began to fall and the minute it touched them their legs merged to form tales and Ranma's curse activated and they fell face first onto the ground, Nabiki's smirk then grew even more when she thought how much people would pay to see actual mermaids, she grabbed their tales and dragged them home, Ranma and melody couldn't do anything till the rain stopped, as the minute their tales dried and they became human again they would turn back into mermaids within a second and Ranma couldn't concentrate his mermaid abilities as he couldn't turn round to see whoever was dragging them to manipulate the water within them.

Tendo residence…

Nabiki got a glass tank ready full of water and it was big she then threw melody in, followed by Ranma, she then place a lid on the top so that if they did turn human it would only go against them.

"Nabiki I should of known it was you" Ranma growled as she moved her tail slightly, she wouldn't dare use the water as it could harm melody and there was too much water to focus on Nabiki.

"well Ranma you do owe me money and I do get what I'm owed Ranma, your friends have caused so much damage to this place that your debt is sky high so this should help pay that debt off…slightly" Nabiki explained. Nabiki then left to start getting signs ready, she decided to blow school off today after all how often do you find two mermaids to exploit.

"There has to be some way out of here" Ranma said as he placed his palm on the tanks wall. Ranma then swung his tale at the glass; however, it didn't even scratch the tank.

Melody then sank to the bottom of the count and brought her tale to her chest and hugged herself. "Trapped again except this time it's not by a sea witch" melody whispered to herself, her voice about to break. Ranma swam down to melody and sat on top of her tale like she would knees and put her palm on melody's cheek.

"Don't worry we'll get out of her" Ranma said as she attempted to comfort her.

A few hours later…

The tank was surrounded by people who wanted to see the mermaids, several of them had started to tap the glass, some even began to slap it full force, melody still on the bottom of the tank gripped the sides of her head trying to block the noise from outside the tank. Ranma then took her tale and struck the glass wall as hard as she could and people began to back off, startled by the sudden act. She then swam down to melody "don't worry I'll get us out of here" Ranma told her softly as she patted her back softly.

"How?" melody wept without hope as she looked up at her. Ranma then looked outside the tank and smirked as he saw a flash of red hair.

"We've got a visitor" Ranma said as she turned back to face melody.

"Who? More tourists?" melody asked her voice filling up with emotion even more.

"Guess again" Ranma said as he used his head to indicate to where a red headed woman was speaking with Nabiki, who was counting all the money she had earned.

With Nabiki…

"2000, 3000…10,000 yen well that should cover .5% of Ranma's debt" Nabiki said to herself as she pocketed the cash.

"Why are you doing this?" a voice asked from behind Nabiki, she turned round to see a woman with red hair, who didn't look happy.

"doing what...showing people the impossible, besides they agreed to this they get 10 yen an hour so it was there decision we even made a contract last week and decided to show them today" Nabiki lied.

"Yeah I know that's not true as they would never agree to this and one of them only arrived here a few days ago and they don't exactly look happy" the woman argued.

"Well believe what you want what I say is true…and if you have a complaint just tell me who you are and I'll file it" Nabiki lied to get this woman off her back.

"I'm there mother, princess of one kingdom and queen for another and your going to let them go, tell everyone this was a fraud and never bother them again" Ariel said threateningly as she stepped forward.

"Yeah right and why should I do that?" Nabiki replied.

"you've seen what Ranma can do well I am capable of a lot more as Ranma is only half mermaid where as I am whole mermaid" Ariel said and when Nabiki just snorted at Ariel's notion, Ariel then twisted her wrist and forced Nabiki up against the tank by using the water in her body (similar to blood bending), a tear began to fall from Nabiki's eyes. "now release them and tell everyone that this was a stunt and they are fake mermaids" Ariel said as her anger continued to boil and Nabiki could only agree through gritted teeth, Ariel then released her hold on Nabiki and let her go and tell everyone it was all fake and release her children, Ariel approached the tank and watched her children as they noticed her and swam happily towards her pressing their hands against the glass.

Nabiki had to give everyone refunds she then took the lid off the tank and as soon as she had melody and Ranma jumped out of the tank and Ranma quickly used the water in the tank to make a slide of ice to make the impact less painful, he then using his abilities dried their tales and they both stood back up again and glared at Nabiki who took this as her opportunity to take her leave.

Ariel then left with Ranma and melody and headed towards the lake, however, what they didn't realize was that Nabiki was watching them from her room and watched as Ranma and melody jumped into the water and became mermaids, however, what Ariel did was jump on top of the fence, nearly losing her balance instantly and had to use her hands so not to fall she then jumped again and her entire body glowed as her legs became an emerald tale, Nabiki noted that it appeared that Ranma and melody became mermaids when coming into contact with water where as Ariel could become a mermaid at will, Nabiki smirked as she began to schem a way to get all three of them into another tank and charge people to see them, all she had to do was get the dirt on them to get them to agree so they don't escape so easily again and with this knowledge of Ranma and melody needing to avoid water more than ever could be exactly what she needed.


	5. Chapter 5

"okay Ranma now clear your mind, visualize the water around you, now imagine it being forced back into like a bubble" Ariel explained, Ariel, Ranma and melody were in the river, Ariel was teaching Ranma how to turn water into a shield around him so that he and melody wouldn't be turned in the rain and if they ended up in another tank they'd be able to force the water back and prevent the transformation. However, Ranma was having a problem with this, he could create bubbles around him but couldn't make a bubble around him that would force the water back. "here Ranma watch me and perhaps you'll get a better idea on how to do it" Ariel said, Ranma then opened his eyes to see his mother, who looked like she sixteen again when ever she took her mermaid form, her eyes closed and hands in a prayer style, she then breathed and Ranma's jaw then dropped as the water around Ariel was pushed back, Ariel then flopped to the bottom of the bubble without the water to swim in anymore and took her human form again and continued to push the water back, this time her hands raised and her body in a X position, she then opened her eyes and looked at Ranma and smiled.

Ranma continued to try after his mothers example, however, he was having little look. "Ranma don't force it you'll master it in time, your still new to this and I'm impressed with what you have managed to master already…Ranma do you remember what you told about the day you left the Tendo's how you said you became male without hot water, I think that could have been done similarly as your mind was clear and your link to your mermaid self was strongest so the simple desire to be male again triggered the transformation, so you need to focus on connecting to your mermaid self, just not today, we'll try tomorrow Ranma okay?" Ariel said and Ranma only nodded in reply.

"I'll just go for a swim, I need to clear my head" Ranma said as he turned to swim off and up the river.

"okay, just be home soon" Ariel said.

"I think I'll go for a walk okay, I need to get used to nerima while we're here" melody said as she began to surface.

"okay just come home soon" Ariel said.

"don't worry mom" melody replied as she flopped out of the water and on to the grass to dry out, Ariel also came out and turned human again and did the same to her daughter.

Meanwhile Ranma was half way up the river_ 'I have to master this, mom said I have to connect to my mermaid self perhaps it'll be easier to do if I remain in this form for a while' _Ranma thought to herself…half an hour later…Ranma stopped in her tracks when she saw who sat on the grassy plain staring at the lake, "Nabiki" Ranma said to herself, she then sunk to the bottom of the lake and watched her, she was looking for something, or someone, she was probably looking for her and melody, the younger weaker mermaids, Ranma then looked around from beneath the water and didn't see anyone else nearby or any traps awaiting her, Ranma then rose to the surface, with her head above the water, but the rest of her stayed below the water. "what do you want Nabiki?" Ranma snapped at her.

Nabiki smirked when she saw Ranma "what makes you think I want anything Ranma?" Nabiki replied with false innocence.

"Nabiki for one you never come here, two you find out we're mermaids and this is the closest body of water big enough for us to use, also you see us as an easy profit so if your looking for us you go to the biggest body of water that's nearby" Ranma retorted.

"well you've picked up a lot haven't you" Nabiki said in a mocking voice, she then smirked and pulled out a small box with a red button and antenna fully expanded and pressed the button and ripples and waves erupted in the water, causing Ranma to begin to panic "what I want Ranma is you and your family" Nabiki said as a net arose from the water and caught Ranma and hoisted her out of the water, Nabiki had called in a favour and had a crane from the other side of the river, the construction zone catch something for her, Ranma glared at the net then at Nabiki.

"you will stay away from my family" Ranma warned.

"or what, your in no position to make demands and threats now are you" Nabiki mocked as she smirked at her.

"you wanna make a bet, mom's not the only one who controls water" Ranma yelled as she summoned tow pillars of water from the river and made them into drill shape and launched small water spears from them which froze before cutting the net, Ranma then fell into the water, he then threw the giant drills of water at Nabiki, just before the water struck her she press another button on the box, she was then thrown through a fence, however, the net above Ranma then fell upon her gave her a shock, electricity thundered through her body, until she smoked, Ranma then sunk, unconscious to the bottom of the water, Nabiki then stumbled to her feet and approached Ranma, smirking she then looked down at the bottom of the lake from the surface, Nabiki then dragged her out of the water and into the Tendo residence, she then put Ranma into a cage she had purchased, after all you have to spend money to make money she then locked it lowered the cage into another tank she then placed a lid on the tank and put a hose into a hole in the tank and had water pumped into it, Ranma awoke to find herself in a cage, in a tank full of water and Nabiki with a camera a long with a line of customers waiting to be let in, Ranma then focused herself and tried to make the bubble so she could revert to human before the crowd came in, bubbles were made, yet none shielded her from the water, Ranma then fell to the bottom of the cage exhausted, Nabiki smirked, her plan was working and she would soon have three mermaids on display instead of one.

Melody had been walking around town and found a flyer saying live mermaid on display at the Tendo dojo, there was even a picture of Ranma, melody then headed to the Tendo's and saw the line of customers, she walked strait past them ignoring the complaints and walked into their garden and saw Ranma in a cage, unconscious, in a tank, she then saw Nabiki looking at Ranma, she had something in her hand but it was hidden by her leg, melody then approached Nabiki. "let him go" melody said threateningly as approached her, Nabiki just faced her and smirk, she then held up a water gun and shot it at melody and within that moment she flopped onto her back, a mermaid , Nabiki then smirked and tossed melody into the tank and opened the top of the cage and watched melody swim to Ranma to check on him, she then closed the cage and locked it and closed the tank, now she only needed the mother and her plan will be complete and all that will be left to do is line her pockets.


	6. Chapter 6

Ariel had grown worried Ranma and melody still weren't back and it had been a few hours now, Ariel then left to look for them in the town, however, as soon as she opened her door she found a brick on her door step, she lifted the brick to find a flyer advertising mermaids at the Tendo dojo, Ariel's anger began to boil. "Nabiki" she hissed, Ariel then left to head to the Tendo dojo.

Tendo dojo…

Ariel walked past the line of customers like melody had, she then walked up to Nabiki anger boiling over. "let them go or do you want a more personal demonstration of a mermaid's abilities" Ariel said.

"You're not going to do anything, your going to get into that cage and swim around to make me money" Nabiki said calmly.

"And why should I do that Nabiki" Ariel hissed. Nabiki then smirked and pulled out a box with a knob and several buttons, she then twisted the knob and pressed one of the buttons and the next thing Ariel knew Ariel and Ranma were getting electrocuted Ariel then gasped at the sight.

"why do you think I put them in a cage in a tank instead of normal tank, that cage gives me the ability to shock them when ever I need to, also I can make It even stronger" she then twisted the knob again "now get in there or the next shock will kill them" Nabiki explained, Ariel then lifted her arm, however, Nabiki just wiggled her finger "now, now don't you think I considered that, my minions also have one of these boxes all permanently set to death, so if you use that ability on me my minions will shock them two and you know what will happen so what is your choice?" Nabiki asked smirking, knowing she had her trapped, Ariel then bowed her head in defeat and got into the cage and took her mermaid form and swam down to her children, Nabiki then let her customers in, with a high charge of course.

Ranma then awoke and saw that she had caught both Ariel and melody, "what happened?" Ranma asked, rubbing the back of her bed.

"Nabiki caught you and melody then used you as a hostage to get the red head" someone answered from outside the tank, Ranma turned to see Akane glaring at her, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Akane, listen you've got to get us out of here" Ranma pleaded.

"So you can go back with those whores, not likely, besides Genma's hoping to talk some sense into you" Akane said before turning and leaving.

Ranma growled and 'hmph' at Akane Ranma then turned back to her mother "how did she et you in here, couldn't you just do what you did last time?" Ranma asked her voice full of confusion.

"she's already thought of that, if I even tried to use my powers she'll use the cage to shock you, last time it was enough just to knock melody unconscious and would have done the same to you if you were conscious, the next shock will kill you so I had to give up and if we try anything she'll shock us and probably kill us after all are bodies are also worth a lot of money" Ariel explained.

"so this cage is how she shocks us" Ranma said before smirking and rising her arms and twisting her wrists, no one could see this from the outside but water tentacles were surrounding each individual bar of the cage Ranma then twisted her wrist again and the tentacles began to glow and Nabiki gasped when she saw it, Ranma began to shake she knew she couldn't hold it much longer, then using the tentacles she shattered the cage before floating to the bottom of the tank, Nabiki then started hitting the button like mad but nothing happened no shock, not even a bubble or a spark. Ariel then cradled Ranma in her arms and looked around and saw Nabiki couldn't shock them anymore, Ariel then smirked before increasing the water pressure against the glass, the glass slowly began to crack, upon seeing this all the customers ran, the glass cracked all over before shattering, a tidal wave of water then washed out knocking anyone who was still around to the ground. Ariel then manipulated the water so that it was far from them before turning melody and Ranma's tails back into legs before reverting to human herself, Ariel then carried Ranma baby style, with melody walking next to her and headed home, upon arrival Ariel laid Ranma into bed and tucked him in.

The next day…

Ranma stumbled out of bed and left a note on the fridge saying he was going to go training. Ranma walked along the street looking for some way to train while keeping an eye out for Nabiki, she would do anything for money which she demonstrated the day before. Ranma then found himself with a bike on the back of his head.

"Nihao Ranma shampoo have delivery for you" shampoo said gleefully.

"Shampoo get off me" Ranma muttered through gritted teeth. Shampoo then hopped off of him and gave him a box that held a bowl of ramen within it.

"Listen shampoo I'm breaking off the engagement and I don't care about the Amazon traditions" Ranma said after taking a deep breath.

"Why you not want to be with shampoo" shampoo said confused.

"they're many reasons why I don't to be with you, we can still be friends just not engaged" Ranma explained, shampoo didn't take it well instead of just taking it and maybe crying she took out one of her bomborios and hitting Ranma from the chin up sending him flying, and unfortunately for him he landed through the roof into the neko café.

"Ah son in law" the ghoul greeted him.

"I'm not marrying shampoo, I broke off the engagement I'm having a new start, I've found my true family so I'm breaking all of my engagements off" Ranma explained before getting hit into the wall by the old hags stick, Ranma's eyes then flashed light blue, before he stumbled back to his feet taking an anything goes stance, looking as if nothing had happened, there wasn't even a scratch on him. Cologne gasped when she saw him unharmed by her blow.

"So your stronger than before, hmmm something's different about you your aura it's being altered it moves like the ocean" cologne stated confused.

"listen you old ghoul you can't tell me how to live my life no one can and I'm fed up of being told what to do and being manipulated…ghoul you don't want to fight me so just let me break off the engagement" Ranma said.

"and why don't I want to fight you, I know your good son in law but I'm better, I know techniques you couldn't even dream of after all I taught you your two best moves the chestnut fist and the heaven blast of the dragon and I know better moves than that so I can beat you, so why shouldn't I fight you?" cologne said sarcastically all cocky about her abilities, thinking if she beat him and showed him some of her techniques he'd jump at the chance to marry her shampoo.

"I've learnt a lot more in the past week; I can beat you and all your techniques" Ranma shot back.

"Confident aren't we…fine then show me what you've learnt" cologne said before launching at Ranma, Ranma then manipulated the water around him and used them to form tentacles which wrapped around cologne and forced her against the wall. "how is this possible the last time I saw this kind of power was when my tribe happened upon a mermaid, but your not a mermaid…" before cologne could say anything else Ranma interrupted her.

"I'm half mermaid as is my sister and my mother's whole mermaid so you know not to mess with us, now I'm breaking off the engagement" Ranma explained, cologne could only gawk at Ranma.

"Ranma if your half mermaid then that's all the more reason to marry you to shampoo" cologne stated, Ranma then heard mouse and shampoo enter the hut round back and knew he needed to get out of their before he was overwhelmed and forced into a marriage he could handle them separately but together they were too much, Ranma then jumped out through a hole in the roof he had made during his landing and dived into the closest river and swam at the speed of a bullet to get back home.


	7. Chapter 7

Ranma slept that night, he slept in a bunk bed he was on the bottom bunk while melody slept on the top bunk. mouse had snuck in to finally get rid of Ranma and be with his beloved shampoo. He then pulled chains out of his sleeve and chained Ranma up and lifted him up and snuck out the window (Ranma can sleep through anything) he then gagged Ranma and dragged him a couple of miles before nearing a cliff's edge "goodbye Ranma, have a nice swim" mouse muttered before throwing him off the edge and laughing evilly, as soon as Ranma sank and bubbles rose mouse left Ranma for dead.

Meanwhile beneath the waves…

Ranma had awoken to see he was underwater, chained up and his tale had reappeared only this time to be aquatic blue. "Huh that's weird, blue tale and why…hasn't my curse activated" Ranma said to himself before simply breaking the chains with little effort. Ranma then swam out to sea, something was dragging him and it wasn't the current, he swam at bullet speed. Until bang, he hit something…or rather someone.

"Hey what's the big idea?" snapped a blonde mermaid, with a green tale, she had blue eyes.

"Hey sorry it was an accident" Ranma apologized. "I'm sort a new here".

"So you go at full speed when you don't know where you're going so who are you and where are you from if you do that?" the mermaid asked.

"I'm Ranma and I'm from the surface" Ranma explained.

"The surface but how?" she asked.

"I'm only half mermaid" Ranma explained.

"Half mermaid, it's rare to see your kind, so what brings you here?" she then asked as she circled ranma.

"I woke up underwater and I felt something pulling me out to sea" Ranma explained.

"Oh that would be your mermaid side trying to return home you were heading to Atlantica, I heard the instinct to return is stronger in the sea" she replied.

"Oh by the way you never told me what's your name?" Ranma asked.

"oh right sorry" she giggled "my name is Rosetta but you can call me Rose, follow me I'll take you to Atlantica I think there's someone you'd like to meet there if your who I think you are".

Ranma and rose then swam at a normal pace towards Atlantica, Ranma couldn't help but steal glances of her, little did he know she was doing the same, they neared the Atlantica gates, however, were stopped by sword fish.

"Halt who goes there?" one yelled at them.

"I am Rosetta visiting princess visiting from the sister kingdom of Atlantia (I know not a very original name) and Ranma" Rosetta answered.

"the princess may enter but not the male we are under strict orders to not let strangers in who haven't called ahead due to recent sea witch attacks" one of the sword fish declared, Rosetta then gave Ranma an apologetic look, but Ranma only smirked.

"I think you could make an exception as I am Ranma grandson to king triton, son of princess Ariel and heir to two thrones" Ranma declared causing everyone to gasp, Ariel had told him all about her father the day they were reunited.

"Come on in" the sword fish said as he moved aside.

"So you are his grandson I thought you were" Rosetta said.

"Why?" Ranma then asked.

"As far as I know princess Ariel was the only mermaid turned human so you know..." Rosetta explained as they swam up to the palace.

Inside the palace…

The sea horse came through the door "your royal highness you have visitors…" before he could continue he was interrupted by the king.

"Can't it wait" the king asked "who is it anyway?"

"Your grandson Ranma and princess Rosetta of Atlantia" the sea horse announced.

"What! They found him well send them in" the king declared and soon after the mermaid and merman swam in.

"Your highness" Rosetta said with a bow, she even pulled Ranma into a bow.

"yes hello, Ranma where have you been all this time?" the king asked, Ranma then told the king all about the hell he'd been through, leaving the cat fist, engagements, seppuku pledge and his jusenkyo curse out, remembering how Ariel had said her father had a bit of a temper. "well it sounds like you really have seen hell, their must be something I can do to help my own grandson" said king triton as he thought, he didn't want to take him away from Ariel so making him a merman permanently was out of the question his thoughts were then interrupted by Rosetta.

"You may not be able to help Ranma, but could you do something for me?" Rosetta asked as she swam closer to the king.

"Ok what is it?"

"I want you to give me what you gave Ariel the ability to become human" Rosetta pleaded.

"Fine but on one condition you help Ranma when he needs it, he's been through enough" the king said.

Rosetta blushed slightly before saying "no problem", Ranma then thought of being with Rosetta on land on a day to day basis and blushed slightly also and neither went unnoticed by the king.

"well we better go, I've got a feeling I know who tried to drown me" Ranma said Ranma then hugged his grandfather before leaving after all, there was no telling when the next time he'll see him. The triton then began to glow before shooting light at Rosetta.

"You can now become human at will" the king said, the two then left and swam back in the direction of nerima. Upon arrival Ranma dragged himself out of the water and onto the sand before drying his tale off and splitting the tale into legs, Rosetta's tale then began to glow until it split into two legs, Ranma then took off his red Chinese attire and put it on Rosetta to help cover her up, she had only being wearing shells, he then took Rosetta back to his place to get her some proper clothes.

Home…

"hey I'm home" Ranma called as he entered with Rosetta.

"hi Ranma where have you been…oh who's this" melody asked when she saw Rosetta.

"this is Rosetta, she's a mermaid, she took me to see grandfather and he gave her the ability to become human" Ranma answered "could you get her some clothes" Ranma asked keeping his eyes averted melody then smiled and nodded a she shook Rosetta's hand before dragging her off to get her some proper clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Rosetta was dressed Ariel started teaching her how to control her abilities, as mermaids had little power in the sea as there was too much power to manipulate. Ranma the headed to the neko café.

Neko café…

Ranma walked through the door only to be glommed by a familiar purple haired Amazon "oh Ranma you come back for shampoo. Mouse then walked in to the room and gasped when he saw Ranma.

"Ranma but that's impossible you drowned, I watched it happen" mouse stuttered completely confused.

"stupid duck Ranma no can drown Ranma half mermaid" shampoo stated, the sink taps then began to shake before water poured out of them and curved out of the sink and surrounded mouse like snakes, before wrapping around him and freezing Ranma then pushed shampoo away.

"you tried to drown me, you really thought that would work I defeated a god, survived genma's training journey learning forbidden techniques through torturous events and you think you can drown me" Ranma yelled before summoning water droplets and freezing them into a shape like knives and darts and threw them at mouse but stopped them just before they made contact only inches away from mouse's face. Ranma then simply melted the ice activating mouse's curse before turning to leave, confusing everyone he hadn't even pounded mouse and yet he was leaving after only activating his curse.

Ranma then headed back home, he then noticed shampoo was following him probably wanting to meet his true parents and announce their engagement, Ranma then just turned and faced the direction in which shampoo was hidden.

Shampoo had hidden behind some bins watching and following Ranma, the next thing she knew she couldn't move and was lifted off the ground and towards Ranma, Ranma then smirked before drawing some water from her body and throwing it back at her activating her curse, she became a cat and his fear of cats instantly tried to take hold only this time Ranma was fighting it with all his might, Ranma then closed his eyes he needed to overcome this fear and saw two versions of himself and that was it the way to get rid of his fear of cats, one side of him had been moulded by genma while the other was the new Ranma who he was now after finding his true family. Ranma then opened his eyes and using the water in shampoo's own body to throw her, shampoo in cat form then landed through the roof in the neko café. Ranma then continued on his journey home.

Home…

Ranma walked through the door to see melody and Rosetta chatting, melody had been telling Rosetta all about Ranma's curse to avoid awkwardness later, she then looked at Ranma, pity in her eyes. "hi you two I take it as melody's been getting you up to speed, from the look in your eyes and on your face" Ranma said.

"yeah and she's taking it pretty well you know" melody said bubbly.

the next day...

the three of them headed out for school, all the way ranma knew they were been watched, he looked over his shoulder but saw no one but he never let his guard down he knew his enemies and a simple blend in act was childs play.

_'i don't know how you did it last time ranma but this time you won't get away so easily i mean come on you decked me and ran whats with that and who are those girls with you, no matter either way you'll pay for hurting akane'_ ryoga thought to himself as he watched ranma as he hid in the shadows waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

school gates...

ranma was about to enter the school grounds when he heard a cry that sounded all too familiar. "ranma saotome prepare to die" ryoga called out as he came out of the shadows swinging his umberella.

"what is it now ryoga?" ranma asked carelessly as he dodged ryoga's rage driven attacks with ease in fact his eyes were closed for most of them.

"you will pay for hurting akane" ryoga yelled.

"hurting akane? thats a laugh instead of helping me she left me in an electrafied cage underwater with my mother and sister just so nabiki could get some extra cost, she's the one who sends me one way tickets to everywhere but china and i have to walk back, me hurt akane, she's the one who hurt me so for once i did the smart thing and left that hell and found my family" ranma roared at ryoga, who couldn't beleive akane would leave ranma in an electrafied cage underwater and so continued with his rage driven attacks.

"yeah right besides if she did leave you underwater it's because you deserve it, especially when you're hanging out with those sluts" ryoga roared but then found that he couldn't move.

"how dare you call them that...grrr...now your really going to get it pig boy no more holding back" ranma yelled as he focused his chi and mermaid heritage together, combined with the neko ken and then jusenkyo magic, ranma then lifted his hand and pointed to the sky and began to summon an aquatic ball of chi, which continued to grow from the size of a pea to that of a mantion and then some.

_'hold back yeah right ranma's been giving his all every time we fight, then again he's never done this before i can't move and the size of that chi ball it's impossible' _ryoga thought to himself before the attack struck pritty much demoliting theat area outside the school gates and ryoga was sent flying off into the distance in a trance at just how powerful ranma was he used that attack and he wasn't even warn out, he stopped him from moving and defeated him while he couldn't even land one successful blow.


	9. Chapter 9

Ranma then turned back to melody and rose and took their hands and walked them into school. An army of boys then instantly ran intending the beat up melody to win a date (no prizes for guessing who set that up) melody and rose instantly fell back behind Ranma and prepared to use their abilities, only to have Ranma put his arms in front of them, as if telling them to stand down. Ranma then began to concentrate on his mermaid heritage and stopped all the boys when he trusted his arms out, palms raised, Ranma began to sweat, he had never used his abilities on the entire male population of furinkan high, he began to shake slightly from the strain on him and his powers and found it hard to remain standing.

Meanwhile…

Nabiki looked outside and saw Ranma and his incredible display of power, then she noticed Rosetta hiding behind him _'I wonder could she be like them…hmm…this could be very profitable especially if I let his fiancés know about her, perhaps kodachi, after all if memory serves there will be another rhythmic gymnastics match in a few weeks and no doubt kodachi will be up to her old tricks and so all I have to do is make sure one of those girls end up in the match and get the evidence and then simple bribery will do the rest'_ Nabiki thought to herself with a smirk.

Back with Ranma…

'_I can't keep this up much longer' _Ranma thought to himself as he gritted his teeth but was then struck with inspiration and put all of his energy into mermaid powers and slammed the boys full force onto the ground, knocking them out cold, however, with such a huge attack on multiple foes had forced him to fall to his knees, then to all fours before finally collapsing onto the ground, completely out of ki. Kuno then came out and approached the girls as they surrounded Ranma and began checking if he's okay.

"well it looks like the sorcerers drawn his last breath and cast his last curse you are now free fair maidens to date with thee" kuno said in his all high and mighty tone, melody scowled at him as did Rosetta, he then groped the two girls, Rosetta was about to use her powers and throw him through the school when kuno suddenly stopped and began to levitate off the ground and was moved away from the two girls, who then looked up to see Ranma, looking beaten, battered and weak, with one palm out stretched, he was using the last of his will to protect them, but they both knew that even if Ranma was tuff, he wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer, everyone could see Ranma was panting and his stance was weak, one of his arms just hung swaying in the slight breeze. Ranma then felt something within him begin to awaken.

"_Ranma you must revive yourself" _a mysterious voce within Ranma's mind said.

"_who are you and what do you mean revive myself?" _Ranma thought back.

"_I am your mermaid half, you aren't completely willing to accept your true self thus I was created a split personality, you must forget all those things genma taught you about being a man and only then will you be free of him for good and be able to truly master the martial arts and your mermaid abilities and when you do you will even be able to rid yourself of your fear of cats" _the voice explained.

'_forget all genma taught me about being a man' that thought echoed throughout Ranma's mind, he then dived down into his subconscious and found the door, he had made it when he was a child to hold back his 'weaknesses' but now it was time to free them, Ranma unlocked the door and instantly as he did so a white, bright light appeared and zoomed out of it and into him. Ranma's physical body began to glow surprising everyone who saw him, it glowed a light blue colour and his Chinese top and baggy kung fu pants became crystal whit, his began to glow blue and he felt his energy returning about a thousand fold, he then threw kuno through the school walls and several class rooms._

_Afterwards…_

_Ranma stopped glowing and returned to normal before falling to the ground, Rosetta and melody then rushed Ranma to the infirmary and stayed with him to make sure there secret won't be revealed, meanwhile, Nabiki was still gawking, her mouth gaping, she couldn't believe what she just saw._

_Meanwhile…_

"_what was that?" Rosetta asked melody, they were alone in the infirmary, with Ranma in the hospital bed, still out old._

"_when Ranma was kidnapped, genma took him on a training journey and made him lock away important qualities saying a true man didn't need them and it also prevented him from discovering his heritage even if genma didn't know this or how special Ranma was…what we saw was the true, whole Ranma he merged with everything he locked away becoming whole and unlocking his true power, the only problem is it seriously drain him as it's highly advanced and he hasn't reached the maturity yet to handle his powers so after he used them, they were locked away again" melody explained._

"_what do you mean too much power to handle" she then asked._

"_all mermaids and merman's have slight control over water all be it unnoticeable in the sea but on land it is noticeable and if it was just that then it wouldn't be so hard for Ranma to release his true powers but also the power of the trident runs through his veins as does Ursula's magic which had a link to morganna's and her mother's magic which also lies within him and then theirs all the techniques he's learned, his curse the contact he had with a god, all that piles up so Ranma's true power could be immeasurable and so until he masters his abilities properly and meets a true level of maturity Ranma won't be able to use his true power without consequences such as this if not worse" melody explained, unaware that Nabiki had been listening in and heard it all, she then crept off to class smirking and began thinking of ways to use this new revelation to her advantage._


	10. Chapter 10

Ranma had fully healed from spending half the school day in a hospital bed trying to heal his wounds using his chi. Ranma, melody and rose were heading back home Ariel had told them she had some good news for them via psychic message.

Home…

The three of them walked through the door and found Ariel and Eric packing suit cases "so what's you doing we going somewhere?" Ranma asked when he saw a tall pile of cases.

"we're going home Ranma we tried staying here a while to find out more about genma and Nodoka but that has come to no avail and you seem to still be taking the worst f this place so we are leaving and I'm sure you'll love where your going" replied Ariel as she closed the last case and took them out back and put them into a car which then left to take the cases to the airport to be flown to Ariel and Eric's kingdom.

"about time I didn't think I'd remain sane if I stayed here any longer" melody said with a huge smile on her face, Ranma then grew a smile he'd been waiting to leave this hell for far too long.

The family then dived into the river behind the house and became mermaids and Eric became a merman (a gift from the sea king).

"I'm still trying to get used to that" Rosetta said when she saw Ranma's curse activate, they then proceeded to swim down stream, heading for the ocean (they had sold the house by the way they just had to be out that day, sold a day or so ago) Ranma could only give a shy smile to rose's comment, she couldn't wait to see her new home and be finally free of that hell, although he did have an inkling that his hell was about to get worse as hell has a funny way of finding you even when you leave after all he finds it no matter where in the world he is.

A/N I know short chapter and I know some of my readers won't be so disappointed about that. I am giving you all a chance to choose where the story shall go, what will happen when Ranma arrives at his new home, I will not change his name so don't bother suggesting it.


End file.
